9 months til' our little bundle of joy
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Arianne is Carlos' girlfriend, they love each other dearly, but when Arianne gets pregnant and Carlos proposes will all hell break loose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Safe to say that this story is far from scary though, **** Enjoy. **

**Arianne's P.O.V**

This is just a precaution, nothing more, I whispered in my head while pacing the doctor's bathroom perimeter impatiently. My best friend Lauren was waiting anxiously for me outside – it had been her idea to bring me to the doctors and it had been her who had suggested to Dr. Noël that I may be pregnant and it had been her who had convinced me to take the test here and not in the comfort of my own home. You had to give her points though; she had genuinely made an attempt to piece the puzzle together in ways I'd never have given a thought to, but I was glad that I'd confided in her. Well... anyway the reason I wasn't sure about being pregnant was because I'd had my period, a light one but a period none the less. Which of course she had retorted in saying it might have been implantation bleeding. My boobs were also a bit sore but that usually happened during my period anyway... none the less, I peed on the stick and was now pacing the bathroom impatiently.

"Arianne! Is everything okay? Let me in!" I heard Lauren's excited voice squeal. Well, at least one of us was happy. How was I going to tell Carlos if those three tests all came out positive? "Arianne!"

"Okay, okay." I grumbled, unlocking the door and letting her in. She sat down on the cold, dirty floor with her back resting against the tiled wall. I locked the door after her.

"How much longer?" she whined, geez you'd swear I'd been in here for hours instead of minutes by the way she was acting.

"It should be just another minute." I replied, glancing at my watch. "The alarm on my phone will go off."

The last minute of waiting was the worst. It seemed to stretch on and on forever. I was just about to unlock the door and run out of the doctor's surgery when my alarm went off, signalling that the wait was over. DING! DING! DING! It was the moment of truth.

"I can't look!" I panicked losing all my calmness and longing to stay in denial for a little longer.

"Arianne, calm down!" Lauren shook me. "You said that you and Carlos used protection so the chances are that you are right."

"But what if I'm wrong and you're right? I can't, you tell me!" I could hardly breathe now.

"Okay," she sighed. I looked at my knees as I heard the click clack of her heels walk over to the sink where I had placed all three of the tests.

"Well? What is it, positive or negative?" I asked terrified, the calmness in my voice surprising me.

"You're pregnant Ari!" She squealed, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas Eve. She looked at me expectantly, holding out a hand for me to come and join her in her little celebration. But instead I placed my head in my hands and sobbed.

Lauren drove me home and now I was cuddled up in bed with mascara stains on my pillow and running down my cheeks. I heard the front door open quietly and then shut with a small bang. Carlos was home! I jumped out of the bed and I nearly reached the bathroom when Carlos came bounding in.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" he greeted and then he saw my face. "Ari, what's wrong?" His normally glowing face with a happy smile had turned to a worried frown. I started to cry again. "Hey, hey, nothing can be that bad can it?" He said while rubbing my back soothingly. Not at all honey, I replied sarcastically in my head, it's not like I'm five weeks pregnant or anything.

"Oh, I know!" Carlos concluded jumping up. I looked at him mournfully. "You're nervous about meeting all those celebrities tonight!" Wait, what? I gave him a quizzically look which e took as a sarcastic one. "Don't worry, the boys and I will be with you the whole time... well until we do our performance or when we go up on stage if we win any awards. But Jo and Camille will be there!" He beamed at me like he had it all figured out and that his plan solved everything.

"I feel sick." I murmured.

"That's just the nerves talking, I'll get some water for you and then you'll be good to go." Carlos comforted but I felt a little dizzy.

"No, I really feel sick." And with that I rushed into the bathroom and threw-up. Great I get morning sickness as well.

"Wow, those nerves are really getting to you Ari." Carlos attempted a joke while I swilled my mouth out with water. I glared up at him. If only you knew Carlos, if only you knew...

"Are you sure you're up for it Ari?" Carlos asked fretfully. An hour and a half later I had ended up in a tight knee length red dress that Carlos insisted I wear, I had agreed because I wouldn't be fitting in it for long. My long blonde locks were curled and my make-up looked completely natural. I had insisted on wearing flats though – I was awfully clumsy and I didn't want to make a spectacle of myself. I had had to take some breath mints though after getting sick. Carlos was in a black suit and he looked so handsome.

"I'll be fine." I smiled at him. "It's probably just the nerves like you said."

"If you're certain..." he trailed off.

"I am," I reassured him. This was going to be a long night.

The next morning I woke up, once again feeling awful. I glanced over at a sleeping Carlos. He had one hand draped across my stomach and as I watched him, I felt immensely guilty. He had hardly a drop to drink last night as since I was pregnant I had refused any alcoholic drink. He had thought it was down to my 'flu' though. I did have a glass of champagne so I also felt guilty and bad when I thought of my baby. Carlos had said or rather insisted that he couldn't be hung over in the morning in case I was sick again. And that if I was sick and he was hung over, who would take care of me? At that I had blushed and mumbled something about how I didn't need anyone to look after me. But I didn't deserve him really, I should tell him about the baby, but before I got the chance to think about it any further, I felt sick and I rushed once again to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later when I was finished puking up my guts, I heard a knock on the door.

"Ari honey, are you okay? Did you get sick again?" I didn't answer, I just stared at my reflection in the mirror – I looked awful. I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Should we go to the doctor's? You know, to make sure that you're alright?" Carlos said leading me to the bed.

"I know what it is." I whispered.

"What? The flu?" he answered confused.

"No," I said taking deep, calming breaths.

"Then what?" he asked, taking my clammy hands into his. "It isn't anything serious is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered quietly but I knew he'd heard me.

"Really?" he whispered back shocked. I nodded. He let go of my hands as if I'd electrocuted him. "Is it mine?"

I stared at him dumbfounded. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR **

**A/N: Thank you to Ty-SuperRusher for reviewing **

**Arianne's P.O.V**

"I said is it mine?" Carlos repeated a bit louder. How could he ask something like that? Wasn't it obvious? He was basically accusing me of cheating.

"Of course it is!" I answered hurt, tears filling my eyes and I let them fall.

"No, no!" Carlos cried rushing over to me and wiping the tears off my cheeks. "Don't cry baby, I'm sorry, I just had to make sure. I'm so, so sorry." He began to enclose me in a hug but I shrugged him off, but it was okay he'd just helped me make up my mind. "What's wrong Ari?" He asked confused.

"It doesn't matter I'm going to – to have an abortion!" I struggled to say it, the words tasted sour in my mouth, I wanted this baby and I knew it but I couldn't...

"What!" Carlos face became panic stricken. "Why?" I grabbed my jacket and trainers - thank God I slept in tracksuit bottoms.

"I can't have a baby," I said tying my hair up in a messy bun. "I'm too young, maybe when I'm older." I said walking down stairs to the front door not meeting his eyes as I did so. Then he said something completely unexpected.

"If you feel that's what you have to do." I turned around and gave him a watery smile before walking out the door. I picked up and dialled the first number there.

"Logan? Can you pick me up?"

**Carlos' P.O.V**

As Arianne walked out the door I sat on a chair at the kitchen table. Despite my words I knew if she aborted the baby it would be over between us. Why did I have to ask if it was my baby? I picked up the glass on the table and I threw it across the room. It smashed into a thousand tiny fragments and I instantly felt horrible, why did I do that? I grabbed the sweeping brush and began to clear the floor of the sharp pieces of glass, and then I grabbed my jacket and decided to pay James a visit.

**Arianne's P.O.V**

A few hours later I slipped through the front door. Carlos' head snapped up as soon as I entered the room, he was sitting at the kitchen table. I felt guilty, how could I have walked out on him this morning?

"Is it done?" He asked quietly. He looked at his hands and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"No," I said softly sitting beside him. He looked up at me, his cheeks red and tear stained.

"Why not?" He whispered.

"They showed me a scan and I thought about it and I realised that I really wanted this baby and, and..." I couldn't continue it was just too hard. I started sobbing, my shoulders heaving along with my strangled breath.

"It's okay." Carlos said enveloping me into a tight hug as I cried into his shoulder, ruining his hoodie as my body was wracked with sobs. "I'm happy Ari, I'm really happy."

"I'm so scared though." I said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I know baby, I know," he murmured into my hair. "But everything will turn out for the best in the end, you'll see." I grabbed his hands and leaned back.

"Promise?" I asked as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Promise, and I know a good way to start." He said standing up and taking me with him.

"Well I had a long unfinished speech planned out and the idea was supposed to be for our three year anniversary but to hell with it!" I was completely confused until he got down on one knee and took out a black velvet box. "Arianne Edith Marquez, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Tears ran down my face, but for once they were happy tears.

"Yes, of course!" I laughed, jumping into his arms as he swung me around, laughing with me.

"We're getting married and having a baby!" Carlos cried excitedly putting me down and slipping the ring on my finger. "I love you!" he said giving me a big kiss.

"I love you too." I grinned kissing him passionately back. We walked upstairs and into the bedroom, where we deepened the kiss. We fell back onto the bed, him on top of me, kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt or rather Logan's shirt; which he had lent me this morning, as I attempted to pull off his hoodie.

"Wait." Carlos panted, looking up at me. "Is it safe?"

"Yes." I answered breathlessly. "Now kiss me you doofus." And he obeyed.

After that we lay in bed trying to fall asleep. I lay my head on his chest as he stroked my head in soothing motions. The blankets covering us were our only modesty. All was silent except the sound of our relaxed breathing and the slow beat of Carlos' heart. It was early by all means being only half nine at night. My stomach rumbled, well I hadn't had any dinner or supper and I had a light brunch between breakfast and lunch. He burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," I complained. "I've had hardly anything to eat all day." But he continued to giggle. "Carlos!" but I couldn't help it, I soon joined his laughter.

"Okay, I'll go make us something," he snorted getting up and pulling on a tracksuit pants. I followed suit, putting on my underwear.

"Uh huh," I nodded pulling on Carlos' hoodie that he'd discarded on the floor. It fit me like a mini dress. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. **

**A/N: Sorry that it's a little (big) bit late. **

**Arianne's P.O.V**

"The fun fact for the day is... the baby is about the size of a lime!" Carlos voice echoed. I was only three months pregnant but Carlos had already bogged himself down with all the baby know how books and websites. He had also taken to giving me a 'fun' fact about our baby every day. Yippee...

"That's great." I called back unenthusiastically. Somehow imagining a lime sized creature in my stomach wasn't as exciting as it sounded... I wonder why.

"It's really cool, isn't it?" Carlos replied obviously not catching on about my lack of participation to his fun.

"Sure, you want to pop down to the supermarket, buy a lime and marvel at its wonders?" I answered sarcastically.

"You could be a bit more excited, you know." He said, coming into the bathroom where I was brushing my teeth.

"I could be but I've decided not to." I answered back.

"You will be given more time." He told me, leaning down and grabbing my waist. "Isn't that right baby?" It was official; my boyfriend had lost a few marbles.

"You do realise that she can't hear you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She?" He asked quizzically.

"Yes, a mother knows these things, it will become a she." I said giving my fun fact of the day.

"Nope, the father is always right, it shall be a he." He proclaimed. "And you know, the baby will get used to our voices and respond to them when he's older." He grinned excitedly.

"Oh gosh, I can't wait until she gives me a good old kick because she can't display her affection by hugging or kissing me." I swilled out my mouth and then turned to him.

"You mean he."

"I mean she."

"Oh well, I guess I'll prove you wrong soon enough." He shrugged his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at him but decided not to aggravate myself any further by replying to his presumptions. Instead I went with a non-argument topic, or so I thought.

"Let's go and get some coffee before we go to the doctor's appointment." I said pleasantly, I liked my coffee.

"Caffeine is bad for the baby." He replied automatically like he'd been preparing for this.

"Well I don't care, I'm having my coffee." I sniffed defiantly.

"I have the keys." He dangled them in front of my face and when I turned to grab them he swung them out of my reach.

"I'll climb out the window and walk." I threatened.

"You wouldn't." He replied seriously.

"You sure?" I challenged.

"Uh huh." Okay, that wasn't working so to turn to the next thing on my list – which I would blame on my hormonal imbalance.

"B-but," and I turned on the waterworks, adding in the sniffs and tears. Quinn had taught me a few tricks.

"No, don't cry, please." He pleaded instantly falling into my trap. He captured me into a hug and rubbed soothing circles into my back. I was determined not to stop until he gave in though.

"Please Carlos," I sobbed.

"Well I suppose we can compromise..." he murmured.

"Ya?" I looked up, booyah!

"Yes," he took my hand into his.

"Okay, I won't touch cigarettes, alcohol, or anything like that." I smiled, I was awesome.

"That's good," he squeezed my hand gently. "I suppose you could have decaf coffee."

"What?" I screamed. "I thought you liked my hyperness!"

"Arianne," he gave me his disapproving look that he didn't use very often.

"Fine." I said storming to get my coat in a sulk.


End file.
